Master Favors Flowers
by i regret being here and 12
Summary: stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Master Favors Flowers  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>"I am just a doll. I do my master's bidding. I am his slave. I am his but he will never be mine. He favors flowers…" – Mashiro Rima. (AUOC/Rimahiko)

**Rating:**  
>T.<p>

**Word Count:**  
>1,553<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
>…Disclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Chapter 1 :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Master?" says a sweet voice. The Master turned around; his deep purple tresses followed him. He was getting changed.<p>

"Ah, Rima. Good morning!" he greeted, smiling brightly. Rima walked towards him and helped put on his shirt, her hands skimming his shoulders.

"You will be late for school Master," she said monotonously yet angelically. The Master sighed.

"It's been two years now. Why don't you just call me Nagi like everyone else? Even Nagihiko will do," he said, buttoning the last two buttons of his shirt and slipping on his tie. Rima stood there with a face of no emotion.

"That would put me on the same level as you. I am your slave and because of that, such a thing as calling you by your name is prohibited," she answered. Nagihiko grabbed his bag and turned to face her.

"Do you want to be my slave?" he asked her with a weird look on his face.

"It is my duty," she replied. He sighed again, bid his goodbyes and left.

Rima walked out of her master's dwellings and to the kitchen. She began to clean the table, clearing it of the dirty dishes beforehand. She then continued with washing the dishes and the benches. She finished sweeping the floor and did the laundry. Her master's clothing was quite stylish for a man, was the thought of the slave every time she washed his clothing. She later became used to it, no longer surprised about her master's slight femininity. She continued the cleaning but left Nagihiko's room til the very last. It was usually very clean so there would be no point. Rima opened the door to his room and quickly scanned it. It was clean, as per usual, and very light unlike the dark goth-loli maid attire she was wearing. She swept her finger across the desk by the window only to lift it up and see no dust to have been accumulated. She took the chair and stood on it to reach the attic above the room. A set of stairs made their way down as she walked up.

Inside was her room. It was lit by a single wax candle on a wooden crate. Her bed lay next to it with the sheets folded sharp and neat. A wardrobe stood tall across from it and she walked towards it. As it opened, so did her heart. She reached for the velvets of her favorite ball gowns, the silk of her favorite nightwear, the nylon of her casual clothing. She decided to slip out of her maid outfit and put on a pale orange nightgown; one that wrapped itself around her small frame then flowed at the skirt. She walked to her bed and interrupted the smoothness of the sheets by lifting blanket and sandwiching herself between it and the mattress. She lay her head on the pillow and drifted off to a sleep…

**xxx**

The school bell rang and everyone rushed to their clubs, eager to talk to their friends after a day of excruciating tests. Nagihiko walked towards the garden for his own club activities, greeting everyone politely as he went. Once he got to his destination he went to his workbench and took out the necessities needed; pots, flowers, secateurs and some decorative supplies. He skilfully cut the stems of different flowers and placed them in eye-catching ways from contrasting to colorful and full of pop to dull and darkly beautiful. With his masterpieces up for show, he attracted a lot of unwanted attention from fan girls. He just smiled politely and took his leave, going to his second afterschool activity of the day: Basketball.

He walked to the courts and chucked his bag to the side. He took his shirt off with his basketball shirt on underneath and placed it by his bag. He picked up a ball and started to take shots from the 3-point line. The sun shone brightly overhead and the breeze was warm and had the scent of summer and excitement. Nagihiko stood there for a few moments of quiet contemplation which were interrupted by a loud friend of his.

"Hello Kukai," Nagihiko said, smirking at the brown/orange haired male.

"Yo Nagi!" Kukai greeted back, "We playing yet?"

"We…" Nagi started to dribble the ball, "have…" he then ran past Kukai and slam-dunked, "already started," he finished, turning to Kukai with a smirk.

"That's not fair dude!" Kukai protested. He placed his own belongs and discarded his shirt before picking up the ball himself and started to dribble, "I'm pumped now! Bring it on Chicky Chicky."

He ran past Nagi and went for a short but was quickly intercepted. Nagi had the ball and started to run up the other end. He dribbled it between his legs then went for the shot. It rebounded off of the ring and Kukai got it back. after running to the other end, he shot and made it. Nagi started with the ball again. Kukai stepped in front of him for defence and tried to swipe the ball as it was coming up from the dribble. He got it and shot from the 3-point line but missed. Nagi was back in possession but Kukai ran in front of him again. This time Nagi held the ball and went for the shot, aiming for the top half of the backboard. He stepped around Kukai and caught it while it was on the rebound, slamming it in.

"Nice shot," Kukai commented, panting.

"Game over?" Nagihiko asked, also panting and holding himself up by holding onto his knees. He held his fist out with a small grin. Kukai grinned back and bumped it with his own.

"Game over."

They stretched and grabbed their things before sitting on a bench by a tree. Nagi got a bottle of ice cold water out and drank it, as did Kukai.

"So, how's you and Rima going?" Kukai asked casually.

"She won't agree to call me by name," Nagi replied, sighing, "She has this idea that slaves shouldn't have such privileges. I don't even think of her as a slave!"

"We're Japanese! She's probably embarrassed by that type of familiar-ness!" Kukai joked but when he saw his friends face, he grew slightly serious. "Have you told her that you don't think of her that way? Like you don't think of her as a maid or slave?"

"What do you mean? Of course I have!" Nagihiko said defiantly.

"Directly though? She's your 'slave'. She has to listen to you. She doesn't pick up those subtle little signs you give!" he said, taking another sip of water. Nagihiko pondered this for a while.

"But I've never given her an order before…And I don't plan to," he said with a sigh. Kukai stood up and slung his bag and shirt over his shoulder.

"Then ask her in a demanding way?" he asked, "Just let her continue with what she's doing. She'll come around…probably."

"Maybe…" was the troubled reply. Nagihiko got up as well and grabbed his own things.

"Laters," Kukai said, fist-bumping Nagihiko before taking his leave.

"Laters," Nagi replied. He stared up at the darkening sky for a while then continued to his own home.

**xxx**

A knock on the apartment door was heard before some keys were slipped into the hole and unlocked it.

"Welcome home, Master," the petite blonde maid greeted with a bow.

The smell of freshly cooked food hit Nagihiko like it did every day for the last two years.

"Hey Rima," he replied with a smile. He took his seat which was behind a meal consisting of the usual rice but also yakitori, tonkatsu and gyoza with miso soup on the side.

"Let's eat!" Nagihiko smiled at Rima who took a seat away from him and ate her own food.

The food tasted delicious as always and Nagihiko didn't hesitate to shower Rima with compliments. She didn't react though. She was used to it; the kindness of her master.

"Thanks for the food Rima," Nagihiko said, sighing in contentment.

"It was my pleasure Master," she replied. She went ahead and packed both of their dishes and cleaning the table again.

"Would you like a drink Master?" she asked, opening the fridge and letting the cool air reach him.

"It's alright. You can have a rest if you want," he offered.

"No, I shall be up in my room. Call me whenever you need me," she said, closing the only source of cool air in the area and going into his room. He could hear the sound of her going up into the attic and sighed.

"I just want you to call me by my name like everyone else does…" he said, contemplating what Kukai said about ordering her. He tried it on his tongue.

"'I order you to call me by my name.', huh?" he wondered aloud. He walked turned off all the lights and walked into his room. He chucked his belongings in his wardrobe and got changed into some baggy shorts and a t-shirt before lying down in his bed.

"Call me by my name, Rima…" he whispered before falling asleep.

From up in her attic room, she could hear his order. She closed her eyes and started to sleep herself.

"_Your orders are my duty, Nagihiko."_

* * *

><p><strong>~ * To Be Continued * ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And that is Master Favors Flowers.<strong>

**You like? I got bored and was thinking of doing a one-shot but I got writers block and started to read manga (Rozen Maiden and DearS). Wanna know what's funny? THEY'RE ALL BY PEACH-PITT! XD XD XD Even Shugo Chara! XD I also read the yaoi manga Love Neko. X3 **

**Enjoy it? Review for another chapter of this story. I'm a review whore! XD XD XD I'll be continuing TSFC, don't you worry about that. :) **

**Quick heads up: This will get a bit perverted (DearS was. XD) and supernatural and a slight bit gore-y as we delve into Rima's life. **

**Tell me if there's any grammatical probs or anything too btw. OCs are welcome but canon pairings stay. Charas are included but only in Season Two of this story. ;)**

**This is The Joker, signing out.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Sunday 21st, August, 2011. Approx: 8:40pm<br>Publish Date: Sunday 21, August, 2011.)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>251/12:** Structural change to all chapters of all stories.******


	2. Chapter 2

**Master Favors Flowers  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>"I am just a doll. I do my master's bidding. I am his slave. I am his but he will never be mine. He favors flowers…" – Mashiro Rima. (AUOC/Rimahiko)

**Rating:**  
>T.<p>

**Word Count:**  
>2,170<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Chapter 2 :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>The sounds of oil popping and the sizzling of bacon awoke the Master. As he regained his senses, he began to salivate slightly at the scent of his breakfast being prepared. He got up from his bed with a growling stomach and made his way into the kitchen. There he saw Rima in another goth-loli dress that was a dark blue with a lighter blue lining.<p>

"Good morning, Rima," Nagihiko greeted her and helped get the two plates out for himself and her.

"Good morning Nagihiko," she replied in that high monotonous voice of hers. He almost dropped the plates but held onto them tight, his knuckles turning white.

"Are you angry, Nagihiko? Or should I go back to calling you Master?" she asked. He put the plates down softly on the bench and smiled at her.

"I'm just happy that you decided to call my name after two years," he said with a chuckle that she did not return.

"I didn't decide," she replied and went back to tending to some eggs.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I was ordered by my master. You ordered me to call you by your name and so I must obey those wishes," she explained. Nagihiko blanched.

"_I ordered her. I gave her an order. I didn't mean to!"_ he thought with his hand over his mouth, hoping it wouldn't sound another one. Rima turned to him with a questioning look.

"Pale skin, a sweaty brow…" she listed as she inspected him further. She stood on the tips of her toes and felt his head with her own. He heated up at the closeness. "You also have a high temperature. As your slave, it is my duty to tend to you while you are sick."

"I'm not sick," he said, shaking his head and hands, "I'm just a little flushed because of the heat." Rima gave another questioning look then finished her cooking.

"I know it is not my place to speak, but I wish for you to take an ice pack with you. It would be bad for your health if you were to catch a summer fever," she said, dishing the food out neatly.

"Y-Yeah…" he replied as he took his usual seat, "Thanks Rima, and thanks for the food."

She nodded curtly before eating her own. She ate only a small amount of the food on her plate and wondered whether she could eat more. She felt her body weaken but she knew it wasn't because of the food. She considered the thought of food making one stronger and began to take another bite but thought better of it, thinking her master would want more.

"Are you going to eat?"

She turned to Nagi with a blank look on her face. He sighed.

"I know you're a doll and all, eat. It makes you stronger." he said while packing his own dishes away. Rima's eyes widened and she giggled slightly at the coincidence of her thought and his statement. He stared at her after hearing her and smiled softly. She went back to her stony self almost immediately and finished her food, packing the plates afterwards.

"Your order is my duty Nagihiko," she said with a smirk, or maybe even a small smile. It didn't take long for Nagihiko to realize he ordered her again. He mentally face palmed.

"I'll be getting ready for school now," he said while walking back into his room and then his bathroom.

His morning routine was repeated again with Rima entering when he was putting his shirt on and brushing it off except this time there was no 'Master'. It was 'Nagihiko'. Even though he accidently gave her an order, he felt happy to know they were on familiar terms.

He left bidding his usual goodbye and walked to his school. The pathway was cracked and littered with petals of summer flowers. Everyone began their early morning shopping and idle gossip with the storekeepers. The feeling of being surrounded by cheerful faces and having the scent of freshly baked bread was something similar to nostalgia but not quite. It was an elating feeling but the word to name it was questionable.

As he passed the newer suburban area of Seiyo, he entered the area surrounded by cherry blossom trees and old shrines. It was like the Edo-period of Japan was painted there. Even the residents of the area dressed in kimono and yukata* **(A/N: I don't know if there's a definite and proper plural form for kimono and yukata and I don't want to Westernize them by adding 's' so please forgive me for that. ^-^;)**. It had the same peaceful air as the suburbs but the chatter of haggling customers was replaced with the whistling of birds.

Nagihiko walked over to a small shop that had steam and smoke intermixing in a small chimney from the side. The sign on the front was written in kanji that read _'Rai's Ramen'_. He entered the shot and looked around. It had a bar like table with stools at the front. Tables to the sides had menus on top of them, listing different ramen and other traditional dishes. A man walked over to the front of the store. He was tall and had a long moustache and beard that was platted in two. His greying hair was equally as long but was tied behind his back.

"Nagihiko! Haven't seen you in a while!" the man beamed with wide arms as he stepped around the counter and embraced the purple haired teen.

"Sorry for not visiting often. Is Kukai here?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's here," replied the chef turning around and calling Kukai, "Kukai!"

"What is it, Old Man Rai?" Kukai whined. He saw Nagi and blinked. "Nagi? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was walking to school and decided to take the long way to get you," he answered with a shrug. Rai thumped his back good-naturedly, still grinning.

"Free ramen for you. On the store!" he joked.

"No thanks. I've had breakfast already," Nagihiko politely declined. Kukai checked his watch then took off his apron. He made his way around the back and collected his bag.

"Let's go then. I've got PE first and I don't want to be late for that," he said, taking some onigiri with him.

"Ah. That's a shame," Rai shook his head in disappointment, "Well you're welcome anytime okay Nagihiko?"

"Thank you for the offer," Nagihiko smiled as he waved goodbye and left with Kukai ahead of him.

"Hurry up Chicky Chicky," Kukai mumble through his onigiri stuffed mouth. A sigh was the response and they walked the rest of the way to their school.

**xxx**

Rima lay on her bed, motionless but not sleeping. Her face looked blank and her eyes were glassy. Her mind drifted away to her memories of her childhood, her relatives, and her death.

"_I am just a doll_

_Pretty porcelain_

_I am just a doll_

_I don't feel pain._

"_Poke my eyes_

_Watch me die_

_Burn and Tear_

_You won't care~"_

The doll sang her sorrowful song with unmoving lips. She finally moved but only to hug herself. A light appeared on her chest and she shrunk in size, her arms and legs showing creases where a doll's joints would be.

"_Nagihiko…Time's running out…They'll be here soon…"_

A single tear fell from the doll's face, leaving a trail behind it…

**xxx**

"…and that concludes the day," the blonde teacher said, snapping a book shut, "Stand, bow, dismissed."

Everyone exited the room, single file, and went to their clubs or cram classes. The teacher looked out the window for a moment, blanking out for a second. Her dark skin soaked in the light of the sun, making her glow.

"Uh, Miss Amari?" a student snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes, Yukiko?" the teacher smiled softly beneath her doctor's mask.

"Um…" the girl fidgeted, "Mr Nagato says that you'll be late for the teachers meeting if you don't hurry up."

"Ah…The meeting…" Miss Amari said, remembering it, "I'll be there short-"

"He adds that you have to be there on time. It's a big meeting about cuts, he says," Yukiko interrupted. The teacher groaned.

"I'll be there," she said, and left the room to go to the staff room.

"_I hate this job…"_

**xxx**

"Pass!"

"Here ya go!"

Nagi and Kukai were taking shots each from the 3-point line, occasionally dribbling it to show off. Kukai too his shot which rebounded back to Nagi.

"You came to me this morning. Something happened," he stated. Nagi sighed and took a shot, also missing.

"I gave Rima an order accidently," he said, "The order of her having to say my name." The ball bounced back to him and he dribbled it for a while before bouncing it to Kukai.

"Or accidently on purpose," he smirked and did a run-up, getting it in.

"I didn't!" Nagi denied suddenly. He swiped the ball from him and took a shot which would have earned him two points if they were playing for real.

"You sure?" Kukai's smirk remained.

"I'm sure," was the firm reply.

"But you like it don't you? Having her say your name, I mean."

"…"

"Knew it."

Kukai took a shot that rebounded on the backboard and slam-dunked it. Nagi took the ball next and missed a close shot wondering whether he enjoyed the emotionless doll call him by his name. He was happy but he never thought of it _that_ way. The more he thought, the more he began to think that he did enjoy it but he convinced himself that it was only because Kukai mentioned it that he thought about it. He shook his head and shot.

"Dude…" Kukai called. Nagi looked at him in a slight daze.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Never mind," Kukai shook his own head and took his shot.

This went on for another few minutes until they got tired and packed their things and left. The sun was setting with orange and purple mixing together, creating waves of color. He continued down the familiar path to his house but he felt as though it was the opposite. Thoughts of his 'slave' saying _'Welcome home, Nagihiko,'_ drifted in and out of his mind along with her with a smiling face instead of her emotionless expression she usually carried. He blushed at the thought and heated up. He reached for the ice pack she gave him and placed it on his head.

"_Damn it!" _he cursed mentally, _"This is all Kukai's fault."_

**xxx**

Rima cooked some ramen with a side of teriyaki chicken since she was too weak to cook something extravagant. She set it on the plates neatly and was about to dish out her own food but stopped, wondering how much she was going to eat. She looked from her master's plate to her empty one, recalling the morning's events. She shook her head.

"_You're only like this because he finally gave you an order!" _

She put the same amount of food as her master's on her plate and set it on the table. At that moment, Nagihiko entered.

"Welcome home Nagihiko," she greeted. He stopped suddenly then looked up with a slightly red face smiled.

"Hi Rima," he replied.

They both took their seats and ate in a partial silence as crickets chirped every now and again; a thick and awkward air surrounded them.

"How was your day Nagihiko?" Rima decided to relieve them of it.

"Good. Yours?" he said, his heart lifting. He wasn't sure whether it was because the pressure of the silence was released or because he heard her say his name again.

"Ordinary," she answered simply. Another silence followed after the answer but they both finished their meal fast enough for it to be short. They both continued with their usual nightly schedule with Nagihiko doing his homework and Rima cleaning.

Nagi banged his head on his desk softly but repeatedly, hoping the pain of hitting it softly once was multiplied by the many times he repeated the action. Rima entered the room at that point and stared at her him. He didn't know whether to blush in embarrassment for his actions or because her gaze was on him.

"Would you please pass me the chair?" she asked. He gave her a questioning look. She pointed to the attic and he nodded in understanding and reached up for it himself.

"There you go," he said with a smile. She nodded curtly and walked up, only to stop halfway and turn to face him.

"Good night Nagihiko," she said and continued the rest of the way up and closed it. He finally allowed himself to blush and went into the bathroom to wash his face. He got changed then lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"_Now I have to get used to this…"_ he sighed. He turned in his bed and put a light sheet over him falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ * To Be Continued * ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 2 of Master <strong>**Favors**** Flowers**

**I really appreciate and love the reviews! I didn't think that it would be that popular but to see that all the reviewers (I don't care if it's 5! I love them!) really liked the story...It makes me very happy. :) **

**I was really excited about the reviews so I wanted to update ASAP so I feel that this is rushed a little…Well that's why I lengthened it; so that the length of this chapter can slow down the speed of my plot bunnies. :3 **

**Ah, and yes, that meant that the school scene with the teacher is just a ploy to lengthen the story! :3 Mwahahaha. But who knows, I might make this mystery teacher an important character to the plot. ;) I did say OCs are welcome…*smirk***

**I'd say her appearance is somewhat like a blonde, dark female version of Kakashi Hatake…XD That's kinda what I'm going to look like when I get my hair done! But she is in no way based on me. Probably appearance wise but that is it!**

**If there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes or just anything wrong with this story in general (people are gonna complain about Miss Amari. =.=), tell me. If you flame me, fine. I'll just get my fans to flame you back. :3**

**Look, trust me when I say that while she might appear to be Mary Sue, she won't. Since the cast is mostly dolls, humans or any other supernatural folk, almost EVERYONE will be Mary Sue-ish in some way from personality to appearance so don't flame about the characters. I mean how can you NOT exaggerate anime-based characters? XD**

**Reviews are welcome for the Review Whore. XD**

**This is The Joker, signing out.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Monday 22nd, August, 2011. Approx: 10:10pm<br>Publish Date: Sunday 22nd, August, 2011.) (2 days til my bro's b-day! ^w^)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>251/12:** Structural change to all chapters of all stories.******


	3. Chapter 3

**Master Favors Flowers  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>"I am just a doll. I do my master's bidding. I am his slave. I am his but he will never be mine. He favors flowers…" – Mashiro Rima. (AUOC/Rimahiko)

**Rating:**  
>T.<p>

**Word Count:**  
>2,186<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Chapter 3 :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>The Master woke up in a daze. He couldn't sleep properly after yesterday's events, not that they were eventful but it was out of his rhythm. His servant girl's voice saying his name rang in his head and soon, his teen hormones seemed to take over as he imagined her saying it sensually. He blushed a deep red and hurried out of his bed and into the bathroom for a <em>very<em> cold shower to remove such thoughts.

After he stepped into the shower and turned the cold water on, it didn't help him at all. The cold water running down his back felt like the cold porcelain hands of the doll he wanted to get his mind off. He turned on the hot water but the warmth reminded him of _other_ parts of her. He turned the shower off and shook his head, banging it lightly on the tiles. He sighed at himself, still feeling a bit of anger that he thought such impure thoughts.

"_I need to stay as far away from her as possible today…"_

**xxx**

Rima finished cooking breakfast and made her way to her master's room. She found it unusual that he was up late and decided to check on him.

As she entered the room, the Master exited the bathroom. He held a towel around his waist and his toned chest was bare. She blushed lightly at seeing him and coughed. He took notice of her and also blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Uh- Um-," he began but was interrupted.

"You were late to breakfast and thought it unusual so I decided to check if you were ill," she explained, looking down so she couldn't see him.

"Th-That's okay. Um- is it okay if I get changed?" he stuttered.

"Uh- Yes! I'm sorry. Um-," she also began to stutter and left. As she thought his absence was unusual, he saw her embarrassment something equally as such. He shook it off with a few water droplets from his hair and got changed for another school day.

**xxx**

Rima's heart seemed to skip a beat once or twice as she stood outside of his door. She recalled feeling the same way when she first met him and an event before that…

She rapped lightly on the mobile slab of wood asking permission to eat before him. He stuttered a quick yes and she walked into the kitchen, glad to get away from the area. She sat down and ate quickly, trying to forget with each bite. After she finished, she packed her dishes and grabbed a bottle of orange juice, also trying another method to forget it all.

The cause of her unusual antics stepped onto the threshold, his hair tied up loosely and other bits of it framing his face.

"I'll have breakfast for dinner tonight. I'll be going to school now," he said quickly, collecting his bag and leaving.

"Goodbye, Nagihiko," she said just before he left. He felt a shudder go down his back and muttered his own farewell before shutting the door and running away.

She put her hand over her heart and felt it slow down after his absence. She looked up at the front door, staring at it as though she was still looking at the retreating back of Nagihiko…

**xxx**

The long purple hair of this male looked as though it was holding onto dear life as he ran as fast as he could down a steep hill. Everyone seemed like a blur to him but it was the opposite. He passed the ramen store and only stopped when it was too far for him. He shook his head, deciding to get the day over with by going to school straight away.

He hit campus and walked to class. It was empty and he was fine with it. He needed some private time to himself for a while. Looking out the window he could see people chatting lightly and gossiping about 'the-whole-school-knows-what'. Even though the atmosphere was quite airy and joyful, he felt beyond angry with himself. Angry, embarrassed all other synonyms for those two words. He sighed deeply and took usual seat, crossing his arms on it and placing his head between them, contemplating everything to figure it out and to vent out his irritation in mental arguments.

"_Why?" _he thought, holding his fist tight in order to not express himself openly and in a physical manner, _"I haven't felt this way within the two years she's been with me so why now?"_

Nagihiko heard the sound of footsteps reverberating along the corridor and looked up. A woman walked in the room holding a bundle of books.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't know there was going to be a student in here," she apologized.

"_A teacher?" _Nagihiko thought, looking at her school student-like fashion.

"Sorry if my being here is a nuisance," he apologized himself, bowing his head curtly. He eyed her for a while. Dark skin, blonde locks and covering half of her face; he knew she wasn't a normal teacher but he wasn't one to judge another about abnormality. He had a doll maiden in his attic after all.

He face palmed. His mind drifted off to Rima again. He didn't notice that the teacher was glancing at him and soon, staring at him. She placed her books on the teacher's desk, took a seat behind it and leaned on it, her elbows propped up on it.

"You looked troubled," she said. Her voice was a slightly low, tomboy-like tone. It suited her. She held a small smile under her mask as she spoke. Nagihiko became alert again and looked at her with a questioning look.

"It's not really anything big," he replied, shaking his head and hands in denial. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with a smirk.

"It's so nice to be in high school!" she stretched and went back to her previous position, "To be able to fall hard and fast in love with who you want and to be able to have fun with all your friends. I'm so jealous!"

Nagihiko questioned her reasoning for her to mention it. Did she think he had love troubles? Well, that was a half-truth. He certainly had problems with his feelings but was unsure on how to play on them. But why be jealous of the unpleasantness of sorting it all out? She said 'who you want'….Was she involved with a one-sided love? An older man while in high school? Another teacher when she was young? A co-worker? He was about to question her but thought better of prying into another's life.

She stood up and wrote her name on the blackboard.

"_Miss Amari…huh…"_

The bell rang at that moment and a flood of students entered. Everyone was seated, still talkative and gossiping about a number of things. Kukai also entered a little later than others and took a seat next to Nagi.

"Where'd you go?" he asked while chewing on a matchstick.

"Tell you everything after classes…" replied Nagihiko. Kukai nodded slowly, eyeing his best friend with suspicion, and got his stationery out for their teacher.

"I'm Miss Amari. You're normal teacher is away so look after me please," she greeted with her hands on her hips, looking at the rest of the class with a cross between a smirk at the blushing boys and a soft smile at the girls.

**xxx**

Rima awoke from her nap with a grumpy attitude to her usual duties. She started to pace in her small room. Left, right, up, down, top right, down left, around and round. It didn't help her at all. She just became more irritated. Heaving a sigh, she walked down into her master's room and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She was always used to sharing the one bathroom with him but now she felt wary and apprehensive as she stripped from her attire. She felt as though she was being watched, the gazes of a thousand eyes crawled on her bare skin. Even the heat of a warm shower couldn't take away the icy coldness.

As she got out, she felt less tense. She walked back up to the dark abyss of the place she called a bedroom and got dressed into some of the modern day clothes Nagihiko had got for her. She didn't understand how the women of the generation could wear such tight and plain clothes. Yes, corsets were tight also, but the modern day wear was less extravagant as the ballroom gowns or normal Victorian dress she used to wear. Even the shoes weren't up to her standards.

In the end she reluctantly put on a short skirt with black tights and boots and a baggy t-shirt which was originally the Master's. She felt a little safe to leave the house with a part of him with her.

She exited and locked up, bringing the keys and a pocket watch with her. It was partially cloudy with warm winds for the ninth day in a row. Rima inhaled with a small smile and walked faster, then started to skip, then broke into a run. It took her mind off of lots of things.

She eventually found herself in a park; trees covering the air above the pathways in it. She saw a small hill with a body of water running parallel of it. She walked over there and sat on the soft grass, caressing it with her dainty fingers.

"Why can't I talk to him properly?" she muttered aloud to the air.

"Love problems?" a voice said. Rima jumped and backed away from the direction the voice came from. There was a man with gold hair and ruby eyes; a real treasure husband. **(Tried to make a a kind of play on a male version of Trophy Wife…I don't think it worked =.=) **

"Wh- Who are you?" Rima stuttered, pointing at him in fright. He smiled at her which made her feel calm.

"Just a passer-byer that heard you," he said. She sighed and took a seat away from him, still wary despite his princely charms. "So what's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, curling up into a ball, "I have a secret and I can't tell the one person closest to me about it…The _only_ person closest to me about it."

"You want to tell them though, don't you?" he asked, meshing his fingers together as he placed his head on top of the net of fingers.

"Very much. But it would be speaking out of line," she answered. She didn't know how he could make her open up like that but she felt better knowing there was another person in the world that would listen to her..

"How so?"

"He's my M-," she stopped short. No one could know of a high school student that has a doll maid that lives with him. People would get the wrong idea, wouldn't they? Instead, she finished by calling him her "Boss."

"Ah. So 'he is of a higher level than you' is what you believe?" he asked with a knowing smile that Rima didn't see.

"He's been so nice to me; not even acting like he is my…boss. Treating me with respect like know else has; not putting me down; not forcing me; not ordering me…He's a kind person yet I can't tell him my problem," she muttered, hugging her knees tighter.

"Cinderella was a slave girl. She wanted to tell the prince that she deeply loved him-"

"What's this got to do with-" Rima interrupted but the man continued.

"He was kind and caring but he was also a higher status than her for she was just a servant. How could she even manage tell him? As she cried, the gods took pity on her and sent her a fairy godmother to tend to her and make the kind girl's wish come true.

"Cinderella made it to the ball and met her prince. As they danced, he told her that he loved her but she thought he only said that because it was the first time he saw her like a princess. So she fled," he said.

"What a horrible ending," Rima replied, "I thought she was supposed to have a happy ending."

"But she does. The prince chased after her and they got married and she got to live happily. But you want to know a secret?" he winked. She nodded slowly. "The Godmother gave her strength but Cinderella summoned her courage."

"Only for it to be crushed by her beliefs," she said bitterly.

"Ah, yes. But the Prince ran after her and tried to search for her because he knew how to love. If he didn't, even if she were with him she wouldn't be happy. Because he could love, she could too," he pointed.

"You're confusing," she said, burying her head between her knees, not understanding it at all.

"I might be, but aren't you the Cinderella in this story, Rima?" he said. She blinked.

"How do you-," she started but he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>~ * To Be Continued * ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 for you. :) You have no idea how many times I re-wrote this chapter (You know the number of days you waited for this? Almost as much as that). =.= I wanted to speed up the plot slightly but still let it linger so you guys want more…but I think I made it longer…<strong>

**I think I also messed it up in with the fact that Rima is acting more emotional now in front of a stranger than the man she trusts (Nagi)…I guess I'll use this as a plot tool. XD**

**Do you hate it? I'm a little peeved at the speed and want to know more right away so you guys might too. ^-^ (Hopefully). **

**I do enjoy the Cinderella part though, and Nagihiko's sexual frustration. XD Lime might arise in chapters 6 or 7 maybe. While those were my**** favorite**** parts, I found the intro of Miss Amari to Nagihiko's pov uninteresting and lame. =.= But if you guys like it, cool. :)**

**Fave, Alert, Review and tell me about grammatical or spelling probs in the story.**

**This is The Joker, signing out.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Monday 30th, August, 2011. Approx: 1:30am<br>Publish Date: Sunday 30th, August, 2011.)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>251/12:** Structural change to all chapters of all stories.******


	4. Chapter 4

**Master Favors Flowers  
>- The Joker <strong>

**Summary:**  
>"I am just a doll. I do my master's bidding. I am his slave. I am his but he will never be mine. He favors flowers…" – Mashiro Rima. (AUOC/Rimahiko)

**Rating:**  
>T.<p>

**Word Count:**  
>2,041<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Chapter 4 :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped the Master as the final five minutes until lunch break approached. After those few minutes were over he'd have to explain his unusualness to his best friend. He wanted to say it but felt embarrassed to do so.<p>

Four minutes left – he found himself pulling out his collar, becoming very fidgety. He started to tap his foot lightly in impatience.

Three minutes to go – his fingers joined in the small little band of limbs, drumming themselves on the table.

Two – he twitched slightly nervously.

Sixty seconds remained for the Master. He mentally counted the seconds until zero and it pained him.

The bell rang and continued to resound in his head. How could he admit his lust for the woman living with him easily to his best friend? Sure the title 'best friend' came with the fine print of 'tell best friend what troubles you if you are asked', but it is _much _easier said than done. A few reasons are the polite boy image he has, the newness of the feeling he has and also the fact that the woman he has those feelings for lives with him in a small-ish apartment.

He heaved a final sigh and grabbed his bag, walking towards the door where Kukai waited. He had a smirk on his tanned face, his emerald eyes glinting with mischief.

"Time to tell me what's up," he said, his smirk growing.

"The roof. No wonder you're grades are low," joked Nagihiko to relieve some of the tension his best friend placed on him but the expression on Kukai's face remained unchanged.

"Something happened between you and-," Kukai looked around for any girls who might be listening in only to see that the coast was clear, "Something happened between you and Rima."

"N-No!" Nagihiko denied instantly. He suddenly remembered the small and fragile looking doll and blushed. He sighed in exasperation, trying to cool down his blush, saying that they'll talk in a more open area.

The walked out of the corridor and down the stairs of their large school. The white walls were clean and reflected the sunlight entering from the windows while others were covered in posters for clubs or announcements from the student council. Passing by them all made Nagihiko feel more claustrophobic, thinking that the smiling faces on the posters were going to eat him up or the brightness of the walls would blind him. He was new to the feeling of lust and longing, and possibly _love_, that he felt trapped in the darkness of it. Wasn't love meant to feel light and special? Well, to every good side there is a bad; to every light side there is a dark. There are two sides to each coin and he was stuck on tails **(referring to tails being the back and he's stuck at the back of the metaphorical room which is dark)**.

As they walked out of the school building his claustrophobia vanished and his chest felt lighter, like a weight had been taken off. Deep breaths of sweet air filled his lungs and his head became less befuddled. They walked around the boundaries of their school.

"So…" Kukai said after a while.

"Well…" Nagihiko started before taking a deep breath, trying to push down his blush, and began to tell what happened with the more embarrassing parts left out.

**xxx**

Our fair maiden began to walk around in a daze aimlessly. She held the chest where her fake beating 'heart' was, wondering who was the strange man she just met and how did he get her to reveal her emotions to him so easily. She felt ashamed to be dishonest to her master but she felt even more ashamed for to reveal the secrets she did. It was unlike her to 'feel'. She wasn't supposed to. She was supposed to remain the doll she is. Not a puppet with an erasable face that can change its emotions with a few lines drawn. Ah, how her master drew the lines. He was different and it was obvious. In her long lifespan she has not met a man that would treat a doll with such respect. For many generations has her body been tainted with the lust of man and her hands been calloused with the work they work they were meant to do. And no acknowledgement was given. But he…he changed it; he changed her rhythm. He changed her pace and did it annoy her. She was so used to being passed along like the toy she was only to be placed into loving caring hands that felt so warm and inviting yet so unfamiliar. She had long forgotten the warmth of an embrace that emitted the care and love she never felt in the many years of her afterlife. So many years… **(Like the block of writing? XD)**

'_Time is up…'_

Oh, she knew about her time. It was slipping away like sand through her fingers and she tried to capture bits of the substance in her hands. The number of cracks in her porcelain heart - wait, she doesn't have one. But she still feels something puling at her from the inside, ripping her open and trying to make strangled cries that won't voice themselves. It wasn't heart wrenching but more of a soul wrenching feeling. Her inner self was trying to escape the confines of its porcelain prison. Of course it would try an attempt such a futile thing though. No wonder she was in a self-conflicting state; her soul wants to speak but her conscious won't allow it.

With a sigh through her befuddled thoughts, Rima continued walking down the path sheltered by large trees. The foliage letting in only specks of the gold from the sun in to embrace the earth was lush and green and as the wind blew they blew off and flowed gracefully to the other side of the road. For the brightness of the day she was a very gloomy person and stood out among the cheery housewives and couples. Gossipers passed her talking about the juiciest information that has been twisted to their needs for drama in the world and Rima couldn't help but also listen in. apparently, according to them, a man was having an affair with a teenager and he ran away with her. The world is certainly harsh. But that was not all. No, they changed the story to say that he ran away with his daughter and they had an incest **(according to Word, 'incestual' isn't a real word but this sentence still bugs me)** relationship. It disgusted her that they could twist truths so easily and say those types of things about another behind their back.

She walked towards a large building; an iron fence surrounded it along with trees placed uniformly and parallel to the fence. On a wall of cement where the fence started was a sign.

**Seiyo Academy for the Intelligent and Talented.**

It was funny how a school could only be for specific people and yet everyone tries to preach equality. The world is so undecided and confusing. Fossil fuels or solar power, religion or none, monogamist or polygamist, male or female – why couldn't humans decide? With a sigh she felt a strike of lightning pass through her mind containing some information she didn't remember until then.

"This is…" she started and tilted her head to the side, "Nagihiko's school?"

**xxx**

"So that's it?"

"What do you mean 'so that's it'?" Nagihiko said, outraged at the reaction after having to tell such an embarrassing moment.

"Your reaction to her is because you like her, right?" Kukai questioned with a smirk.

"I don't know! I only thought of those types of things because you mentioned it…" Nagihiko mumbled.

"I didn't say anything. You misunderstood it or something," was the reply. Nagihiko sighed and continued to walk.

"The only reason why you're overreacting about this is because you're new to it. Way too new," Kukai continued, "Usually a guy would just get embarrassed but you are freaking out like it's the end of the world! But then again, you've been surrounded by so many chicks it's hard for you to find one you're attracted to. I guess it's 'cause Rima is the only female you live with now and she's more close to you than anyone else. I see how you worry about her all the time!"

"_I wonder how Rima is doing…" _he thought. He mentally face palmed himself. He couldn't take his mind off of her, even when he wanted to avoid her. From the corner of his eye, he saw the emerald eyed teen smirk at him again. _"This isn't fair…"_

…

A cry of awe erupted from the area around the school gates. The majority of people who created the ruckus were males with all the girls staring at the cause with jealousy and disdain. Nagihiko and Kukai walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" Kukai asked, pushing through the group. As soon as he got through he stopped.

"Wh-What is it Kukai?" Nagihiko squeezed through the endless clump of fan-boys that were about. He also stopped.

"R-Rima!" he exclaimed. She bowed deeply in front of him.

"Hello Nagihiko, Kukai," she said monotonously. Whisper resounded among the crowd.

"_Who is she?"_

"_How does she know my Nagihiko?"_

"_She's so pretty, like a doll…"_

"Wh-What are you doing here?" he asked her nervously.

"I was walking around town aimlessly and came across this place. People saw me and started to crowd…Is this all the people in your school? Or is there more?" she asked inquisitively, new to the urban lifestyle of a school student.

"Oh, there's a lot more people," he said, glaring at the empty sky as he imagined the rest of the school gathering and fawning over her.

"Is that so? Hmm…" she replied softly. A person finally spoke up from the scene.

"E-Excuse, Upperclassman, sir!" a small student from the back called.

"Yes!" Nagihiko turned, his attention brought back to the school students.

"What is your relationship to this woman?" they asked.

"_Ah…Someone from the school paper…" _he thought, recognizing the straightforward questions and the loudness of the person.

"She's-,"

"I'm his slave," Rima interrupted. Everyone was struck down with misunderstanding and cries of disbelief echoed.

"_She's your slave Nagihiko!"_

"_I want to be your slave too!_

"_Nagihiko you luck bastard!"_

"W-Wait! This is a-," Nagi started but was interrupted again.

"It's just a misunderstanding guys!" Kukai shouted over the top of them, "She's the maid his family sent as a present after he moved out. You already know how his family are the prestigious Fujisaki's right? Don't read into such a small thing!" he said, waving it all off.

"_Oh~! That makes sense."_

"_I still want to be his slave."_

"_Still lucky to have his family do that for him…"_

"Thanks for clearing that up Kukai," Nagihiko smiled nervously, glancing towards Rima.

"Yeah," Kukai replied, also looking toward Rima. Their thoughts about her presence were paused as the bell rang.

"Oh, I have dance class," Nagi said, "Do you mind having her stay with you for last period?"

"Sure. It's fine. I've got PE theory so all she'll have to do is sit and tune out," he joked.

"Thanks," he grinned apologetically, "See you later Rima!" he said, patting her head and blushing faintly.

"Goodbye Nagihiko," she waved. Kukai grabbed her shoulders and roughed up her hair, grinning.

"So! Let's go to the first class of your first day of school!" he cheered. She fixed up her hair expressionlessly and replied with a nod.

"Cold as ever I see," he also nodded with a soft smile, "The stuff Nagi doesn't realize…And he calls me clueless."

"Huh?" she said, her eyes questioning him.

"Oh nothing! Let's go, go, go!" he ran, dragging her along like a rag doll…Ironic?

**xxx**

A shadow stood in behind a window on the second highest level, looking out towards the petite blonde. Its golden eyes sharpened with a piercing gaze and they took a deep breath.

"She has the scent…The scent of dead soul…" they muttered, "Rima Mashiro…I will harvest your soul…"

They turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>~ * To Be Continued * ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is up for reading! Sorry for – well – this chapter in general.<strong>

**I left it at a cliffhanger because I need the space for the next chapter. Beware! If you are NOT a fan of SMUT or anything even slightly erotic, do not continue to read this. It isn't lemon but it does make references to it…it's more of lime actually… (My type of Lime can be found in a new story in my profile.)**

CHECK OUT 'A Passionate Hunger for Music' as an example of my type of lime. :3

**The lime in THIS story, however, will occur in…3-5 chapters later? I have no idea. XD I hope you know DearS since there'll be a reference in it!**

**xxx**

**Wondering who the shadow is? Let's just say you never expected this character to actually do something AT ALL! XD You actually wouldn't even **_**expect**_** this character AT ALL! XD**

**Anyway…**

**Fave, Alert, Review and tell me about grammatical or spelling probs in the story. I know there's some; I rushed this chapter**

**I. Am Not. A Whore. BUT I LIKE THE REVIEWS! XD (Hopefully you get the reference. Clue: It's a song!)**

**This is The Joker, signing out.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Sunday 11th, September, 2011. Approx: 3:30am<br>Publish Date: Sunday 11th, August, 2011.)**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS TO ALL THE ALERTERS, FAVERS, REVIEWS AND OTHERS! THANK YOU! *makes heart with hands* I LUB YOU ALL! W ^-^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>251/12:** Structural change to all chapters of all stories.******


	5. Chapter 5

**Master Favors Flowers  
>- The Joker<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>"I am just a doll. I do my master's bidding. I am his slave. I am his but he will never be mine. He favors flowers…" – Mashiro Rima. (AUOC/Rimahiko)

**Rating:**  
>T.<p>

**Word Count:**  
>1,575<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Chapter 5 :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>The Master entered his class with a small smile of relief and exasperation. The sudden appearance of his serf sure took a toll on him for he was still unsure of how to act and feel about the situation that occurred that morning. He did admit to feeling jealous of everyone seeing her and bowing down to her feet. He mentally chuckled at how he thought she would feel very uncomfortable with people serving her than her them. He wished that she was with him, watching him dance but he knew he would feel nervous in her presence now…He probably would have allowed it before when he didn't feel this attraction to her but not now.<p>

Girls chatted away while the few guys leaned on the ballet posts **(Don't know what they're called! DX) **or sat on the ground, lounging about. Nagihiko walked over to the far side of the room where few people were and placed his bag in the corner. He sat on the ground, crossing his legs, and waited patiently like the others. Or was he the only one?

"Yo, Nagi-dechu!" a baby-like voice interrupted his mental silence. He turned around to see a grinning twin-tail haired girl.

"Hi Yaya," he greeted with a smile. She held up her right hand in a peace-sign wave as if to acknowledge his acknowledgement.

"Hey, who was that really pretty doll-looking girl with you?" she asked, eyes wide and lips pouty like a small inquisitive child. Nagihiko blinked then sighed and patted her head.

"Just a friend."

**xxx**

Our Master's right hand man and our fair maiden made their way through the desolate school grounds, galloping, with the princess being carried rather uncomfortably.

"We made it!" the emerald eyed male fist-pumped as he entered a full classroom. He saw Rima behind him, huffing and puffing as sweat trailed down her brow. He shook his head at her and she looked at him questioningly.

"You're supposed to fist-pump when you've accomplished something. Like this!" he said, cheering as he fist-pumped again. Rima looked at her fist and raised it up in the air slowly.

"Like this?" she asked, staring at her raised fist with stoic uncertainty. Kukai stuck out his thumb and forefinger in a sidewards 'L' and placed his head in the corner of his finger-shape, observing Rima's form.

"Wrong! More power!" he said, demonstrating again. She copied him with more speed and power but it was still unsatisfactory to him. They continued this until the door opened and they both turned mid-pose.

"Now, now class," the teacher said. She straightened herself up and smiled as she pushed up her glasses, "Sit down so Miss Mitsuka can teach you all about the human body, 'kay~?"

Kukai looked as though he was about to throw up as he paled and looked gloomily at the teacher. She seemed to notice this and smirked at him, strutting herself up to him and swaying her hips. He backed away slowly, sweating bullets as the big-breasted woman edged closer.

"Kukai~! What a grown man you've become~! Will you sweep your sexy teacher off of her feet someday?" she purred as she leapt forward and hugged him, crushing his face into her chest. "Ah~! Kukai~! How rough~!" she moaned as the rest of the class stood by with exasperated faces. Kukai finally escaped the clutches of the harlot and backed away trying to catch his breath.

"How can they let her work here?" he muttered under his breath. She saw a glint in her eye but fortunately for him, it wasn't in his direction.

"So…CUTE~!" she squealed as she hugged Rima into her big bust. Rima did nothing, not accepting it but allowing it as she couldn't do anything without the Master's orders.

"Miss…" Everyone said, worried for the servant. The looked over from the limp Rima to the teacher and back again.

"_She's so dead!"_

_"To die of suffocation…_**(Get the reference? XD)**_"_

_"No~! I didn't even get to confess to her!"_

"Miss Mitsuka, may you please stop?" a voice asked. The called teacher turned around to see a blonde male with assertive eyes yet a kind smile. She released her grip on the doll and pouted.

"Only because you asked," she said, sighing. He gave a grateful smile and a 'thank you'.

"Ah~! That smile is making me feel so hot!" she exclaimed, feeling herself as people looked on in disgust. Rima looked from the teacher with a look of boredom and confusion then made her way to the empty seat next to an annoyed Kukai, passing the male who helped her. She stared at him with a look of surprise and confusion in her eyes while he returned the look with a smirk.

"Now! Today's theory will be on…" she began after finishing her moment. She walked over to the teacher's desk and grabbed the remote for the projector. She turned it on with a press of the power button and a wave of groans and giggles with very visible blushes were created. Kukai also grew red at the topic and Rima grew even more confused about the class. After all, the topic at hand was only-

"The reproductive system."

**xxx**

"One, two, three, leap!" the teacher instructed. Nagihiko sighed, not really feeling into it. Yaya was behind him, leaping gracefully with a cheeky grin. She was like the ugly duckling that stood up for herself and continued that positive attitude throughout growing into a beautiful swan. Each of her leaps were rigid and stiff, yet that feeling of happiness kept her going.

It was so unlike him.

He would dance to live up to expectation. If only his family name could be just that, but no. it came with the responsibilities of being an elite dancer and that name and reputation would be carried through to his own children. Lucky his façade didn't wither away during his years as a Fujisaki; the façade of a dancer.

"Nagihiko, well done as always," the teacher said. He simply nodded both curtly yet stiffly.

"Nagi~!" Yaya called, prancing to him.

"Yeah Yaya?" he asked, smiling nervously as other female dancers glared at the baby-like girl.

"That girl. Has she got friends?" she asked, standing on the heels of her feet as she looked up at him.

"Um…" he responded dumbly as he questioned her social life, "I'm not sure what she does when I leave for school."

"Hmm…" she thought, eyeing him suspiciously. She then sighed and stood up straight saying, "I'll walk home with you then!"

"Wait! What?" Nagi blurted, as fangirls of his started to take the form of Medusa. Yaya grinned childishly.

"I'm going to be her first friend then!" she announced proudly. All Nagi could do was sigh as they each made their way to the dressing rooms to change back into their uniforms. He pondered on it for a while thinking, _'It actually might work. Rima might open up somehow…Maybe.'_

The bell rang and echoed in the dance studio while the teacher saw each one of the students off with a few words about their dancing.

Our young Master and his companion then walked off to the direction of the Master's best friend and our fair maiden.

**xxx**

"That was…an interesting class…" Kukai commented with a blush of embarrassment.

"It was?" Rima questioned. She mentally put on a thoughtful pout and shrugged it off. She thought it wasn't interesting in the slightest but the few words the teacher gave her before they left certainly cause her to raise a brow or both as she listened in.

'_I might try it…'_ she thought, considering the information given.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Rima!" her master called as he ran up to her and Kukai.

"Nagi! Wait up!" another voice called after. Rima retained her stoic look but was still surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello, Nagihiko," Rima greeted politely, staring at his expression. He blushed under her gaze and it was a very slight blush, but she caught it anyway and her brain scrambled as she thought of what to do to avoid such a situation…

"Hi there~!" the unfamiliar voice to her said. Rima immediately snapped out of her thoughts again and turned towards it.

"Rima, this is Yaya. She's in my dance class," Nagihiko introduced. Rima bowed politely while Yaya responded with a curtsey of her own, much to Rima's surprise.

"Please to meet you Rima!" she called cheerfully.

"The pleasure is all mine…" our maiden responded slowly, unsure of how to react to such an energetic entity. Nagihiko couldn't help but smile mentally at the girl who was trying to adapt to the situation.

"Let's go to the courts then!" Kukai called over them all, not that it was noisy in the first place.

"Yeah. Let's go," Nagi confirmed. He glanced towards the animatedly talking Yaya and the stoic, yet somewhat intent listener, Rima.

The unusual friendship between the two already had the base blocks placed. Rima just didn't know it.

**XXX**

"This is so boring!"

"That fox is after her already. All we have to do now is wait…"

The complaining one sighed.

"She doesn't even remember. What's the point?" they said, trying to reason with their companion.

"You know why we need her."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

They needed her alright.

They were all after her.

They were all after her because, ironically enough…

You need a doll's soul to become human.

* * *

><p><strong>~ * To Be Continued * ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I FORGOT THAT NAGI WAS SUPOSED TO TELL KUKAI EVERYTHING <strong>**AFTER **** SCHOOL! DX DX DX  
>I'm a terrible writer to forget the events occurring. *shakes head* I edited Chapter 3 just by a few words when Nagi says he tell Kukai everything so that's fixed now. :) Thanks for helping me guys. (sarcasm there) =3= Also changed 'incest' to 'incestuous' since that is the real-word equivalent to 'incestual'. XD<br>**

And before you ask, NO. There is no Kukaya. No Kukai x Yaya at all. Sorry for fans of the pair but I'm a Yairi/Kaya fan. My story, my story. :P

**Anyway, here is chapter 5! I didn't get to fit in the part I wanted (Even thought this is already so short!…The next chapter will be short as well (unless I lengthen it somehow…), I can tell you now…Sorry for the absence of lime that I was supposed to give you~! Really and Truly!**

**I found this very uneventful…but it gives an outline of what's to come…well to me coz I know what's going on. XPPPPP But yeah...Noting much in it and way shorter than recent chapters. I know and I'm sorry.  
><strong>

**xxx**

**I've been thinking this for a while but I think I should use at least a few words from the Japanese language in this story (like 'Shinigami', 'tamashi', 'akuma' and all that jazz)…Like, to make it sound cool and exotic and stuff…but I feel as that takes away from the detail in the story that makes it sound good to begin with. Thoughts readers? I'm supplying for you guys after all. Whatever you lot want. **

**Any grammatical, spelling, plot holes or any other errors – just tell me. It makes me a better author by knowing what analysers and fans think. :3**

**This is The Joker, signing out.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Tuesday 18th, October, 2011. Approx: 12:30am<br>Publish Date: Tuesday 18th, October, 2011.)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>251/12:** Structural change to all chapters of all stories.******

* * *

><p><strong>It's my birthday~! Hellz mother fuckin yeah! You're lucky I even update today. =3= Next update should be in a few days to 3 weeks. That is my promise. If I break it, you have permission to flame when I release the next one.<strong>

Bye!

[officially signing out from doc]


	6. Chapter 6

**Master Favors Flowers  
>- The Joker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>"I am just a doll. I do my master's bidding. I am his slave. I am his but he will never be mine. He favors flowers…" – Mashiro Rima. (AUOC/Rimahiko)

**Rating:**  
>T<p>

**Word Count:**  
>3,036<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Chapter 6 :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a somewhat awkward walk to their usual hangout for the Master. He had to restrain himself from trying to swipe his slaves hand to hold it and he found it more tiring than the small ball game to come. He felt his right hand twitch and his throat become parched and he didn't like the uncomfortable feeling one bit. It did, however, keep him aware of one thing: He was in a painfully unrequited love with a soul fused with a doll who is his slave. There were at least three problems with that which were, in order of appearance: Unrequited love, Soul-fused doll and Slave.<p>

It wasn't something he could just shake his head at either, no matter how many times he did. She was always around and she wasn't something he could blink or wish away. Another sigh was cast while a tanned hand was waved in front of him without him noticing.

"Oi! Nagi! Wake up!" the voice called him. Again, the young master blinked and turned his attention to his confidant.

"Y-Yeah?" was the dull reply. How could one day and one change to the past two years of his life do so much? Oh how he still pondered each thought to do with his relationship to the female living with him. It was driving him to the edge even though it hasn't even been twenty-four hours. He also got it out in the open with aforementioned confidant but for the subject of the matter to be in front of him, living with him and sleeping in the room above him, was a bit much.

His head suddenly came into contact with a fist and he bent over, rocking his abused upper body part. He glowered at the suspect who shrugged in return.

"Get your head back in here. We're already at the court!" Kukai said, ruffling the long hair of Nagihiko. Nagihiko blinked while fixing up his long hair. They were indeed at the court. The ponytailed brunette was tapping her foot impatiently with a pout while the other female was standing with a bored-slash-stoic look on her porcelain face. She looked over toward him. He blinked and bit back a blush running towards the hoops and snatching the ball out of Kukai's grasp.

"Let's play!" he rushed. Kukai smirked at the energy and a fire lit up in his eyes.

"Hell yeah!" he cheered.

**xxx**

"Boys!" the brunette continued to pout. She stopped her foot-tapping and went to sit under a tree with a park bench under it. The petite blonde followed her and took a seat to her right, dusting off the wrinkles from her skirt and airing out her shirt.

"So, Rima," Yaya lit up, using her initiative and starting a conversation.

"Yes, Yaya?" she relied, turning to face her and showing complete attentiveness in whatever subject was being offered.

"What is with you and Nagihiko?"

Rima choked on her saliva but it went unnoticed, thank God. Questions of her loyalties and relationship with her master seem to have been brought up quite a lot during these past few hours. She did not mind, but when she heard the very outrageous theories of Nagihiko's peers, they made her nervous. And a teacher, an adult, had to play a part of her anxiety as well. But she did want to see his reaction…She wanted to see what he would do if she-

"Rima?"

The called girl blinked.

"So there _is_something between you and Nagihiko!" Yaya proclaimed loudly. Rima turned a pale pink, seemingly paling and blushing at the same time. Paling due to the fact it won't and can't happen and blushing at the fact she just might want it.

"No. It is a simple employer-employee relationship. Nothing more," Rima replied monotonously. Yaya winked at this point and stuck out her forefinger in a knowing way.

"We both know this isn't true. It's obvious he likes you and you _must_like him! I mean, you live with him don't you?" she pointed out, "This is obviously a great plot for some shoujo-romance!"

"Shoujo…Romance?" Rima asked, giving the girl a questioning look.

"Haven't you read shoujo manga?" she exclaimed. A shake of the head answered the question. "Well it seems like I have to give you some manga then!"

**xxx**

"Oi, Nagi, you've been seriously blanking out today," Kukai commented, taking a shot only for it to rebound to Nagihiko, "Could it be…Love?" he asked, trying his best to stifle a laugh. Nagihiko took a shot but as that question was uttered, the ball slipped out of his hands and hit his head.

"What are you saying, Kukai?" Nagihiko spluttered.

"You've been staring at her for a while. And it's kind of annoying, no offence to you and your romance," he said, laughing.

"Sh-Shut up," the deep violet-haired male muttered, his face turning a slight pink.

"You seem way more troubled 'bout it now as well. Before, you'd just be worried about her well-being. You're not jealous of everyone looking at her are you?" Kukai asked, sounding more serious than his previous joking self.

"Maybe a little," Nagihiko answered honestly, "And even a little worried. Her air seems a little off today…"

"What do you mean?" the brunet* asked, stopping mid-pose as he was taking a shot, "She seems pretty monotonous and fine to me."

"I'm not sure…I'll probably ask her when we get home," Nagihiko shrugged, swiping the ball and taking a shot that swished in. He smirked as he turned to Kukai who rolled his eyes and returned it with a laugh.

"You sound like you're married!" he laughed, trying to steal the ball. Nagihiko swung his hair around and whipped him in the face and took another shot that made it in.

"Ow! What a douche! Trying to show off for her?" Kukai continued to egg him on.

"Tch. No. And keep on doing that and I'll return the hit on the head times ten," Nagihiko threatened semi-playfully which made Kukai gulp and raise his hands in surrender.

"Right…" he said slowly and carefully, trying not to put his best friend over the edge too much.

Nagihiko smirked again but mentally…He had as much self-control as Kukai had over ramen – None.

**xxx**

"Here!" Yaya announced, handing a picture book to the girl.

"What is this?" Rima asked, flipping the pages back and forth.

"A manga. That's volume one, 'Lost Memories', of the hit light novel turned manga, 'For You!'. Only six-hundred yen too!" she cheered, giggling as she read volume two. Rima eyed her for a second before staring back down at the comic book.

She opened it and briefly skimmed the pages, having close to no interest in the thing, and gave it back less than two minutes after. Yaya glanced over to Rima with a questioning look.

"Don't you like manga?" she asked, pouting.

"No, it's not that. I just…" Rima sighed. She was always so anti-social, even before Nagihiko.

"Just read it…please," Yaya said, pushing the manga back into Rima's hands. Rima took it back but not enthusiastically. "What genre are you into if you're not into this?"

Rima had to think about it. She wasn't one to delve into recreational activities. After all, all she ever did was housework and rest. But Nagihiko did leave the television on once and she did watch it. It was a comedy show. She found it enjoyable and had to stifle her laughter during its entire hour long episode. She even learnt the renowned pose by the hosts.

"I…don't really know…" she said, not telling the girl of her favoritism for the comedic arts. The more she became attached to silly human things, the more difficult it would be…

"Liar!"

Rima blinked. Yaya had her hands on her hips and stared really deep into Rima's eyes. She wouldn't be able to find anything in them though. They may be the windows to the soul, but that's all she was – a soul.

"There's always something! Romance, action, drama, comedy!" Yaya listed. Rima's heart skipped at the mention of 'comedy'. This time Yaya caught the action and smirked.

"Well, the first three isn't for everyone but _comedy _definitely is!" she said, "I mean _comedy_ makes everyone laugh. From stupid to sarcastic, _comedy_ is the best! Even to me!"

"…"

"Like this show, it's super awesome and they have this gimmick thing that everyone should know!" Yaya continued, "It goes like…Bala-Balance~!" she said and did and curved one-legged stance

Rima twitched. It was wrong. Completely wrong. She didn't spend most of her night to perfect it for it to be ruined by such insolence.

"Bala-Balance~!"

Wrong, wrong, wrong-

"Wrong…" she muttered aloud. A dark aura spread around her and Rima glared, showing actual true emotion (indirectly) in front of Nagihiko for the first time.

"It's completely wrong!" she yelled, pointing at Yaya accusatorily.

**xxx**

"Was that Rima just now…?" Kukai asked, sweat-dropping after turning towards where the girls were sitting. It was because of her yelling that he dropped the ball on his head in surprise.

"I think it was…" Nagihiko said, also sweat-dropping. But inside, he was excited. She was showing her true colors.

"Let's go check out what it was about," the emerald-eyed male said, running towards them. Nagihiko blinked before running after him and grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Wait!" he hissed, "I want to know what triggered this. She'll immediately stop when I'm there so we have to sneak up there."

Kukai nodded seriously. He understood perfectly well why Nagihiko was how he was and it was because of that that he had to go along with it. Not only that, but he also needed to find out why she was more human now than ever… Someone was indirectly controlling her which was why her heart was slowly rising to the surface, yet there was no scent that obscured her one. Something was up…

**xxx**

"Ri…ma?" Yaya asked, chuckling nervously, sweat-dropping.

"I'll teach you…" Rima began, "How to _really_ do it."

Rima drew a leg back and took a deep breath. During this, the Master and his friend hid behind some bushes by the tree.

"_Her scent is fading…" _Kukai thought. He turned to Nagihiko whose brow was furrowed in concentration and eyes squinted as he tried to see what was going on from their distance.

"This is bad…" he muttered. Nagihiko looked over at him with a look of confusion.

"What's bad?" he asked. Kukai blinked and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, just this distance. I can't hear or see a thing!" he explained, still chuckling. Nagihiko sighed.

"Idiot. I can see and hear fine," he said, scoffing.

"Tch."

"_So she hasn't told him yet…What a troublesome lil squirt…" _Kukai rolled his eyes, then turned his attention back at the girls. Rima spread out her arms then pointed them upwards before curving her body to the right, lifting her right foot in the process.

"Bala-Balance!" she cried, her eyes crossed and a silly expression on her face. Yaya burst into a fit of laughter as Rima continued the pose using different faces. Nagihiko almost choked on a laugh he was about to voice as well. He covered his reddening face with his hand.

"_That was too close…." _he thought, _"And too cute," _he sighed, ashamed. It was official; he had feelings for the girl he lived with.

"What's happening?" Kukai yelled, jumping out. Rima's shoulders shot up to her ears and she immediately sat down, rolling herself into a ball. Kukai's eye twitched at the sight. "Wh-What is this?"

"Kukai!" Nagihiko yelled, chasing after him. Rima looked up, catching a glance towards her, then hid her head again.

"Nothing happened. I just scared Rima with my laughing~," Yaya explained, looking back at the curled up girl.

"Is that so?" Nagihiko asked, pretending to be content with the answer. But he knew what really happened. And he was going to keep that all to himself.

"Well, we're finished. We can go now," Kukai put in, picking up his bag from the bench next to them. He took out a bottle of water and took a large drink from it trying to keep himself occupied. He didn't want to join the silent conversation of glances back and forth.

"I'm leaving," he said, putting his water back in his bag. He rapped his knuckle on the purple-haired male's head and grinned, waving at the two ladies and saying, "Bye!"

Yaya waved, also bidding her goodbyes and leaving as she only lived up the street of the court.

Nagihiko and Rima were alone, again, and started to walk home in an awkward silence.

**xxx**

They arrived home in a matter of minutes that felt like forever to them. Rima set off to her room to get changed while Nagihiko placed his belongings in the storage cupboard and relaxed on the couch. When Rima walked back in the kitchen, she seemed a little flushed. He had to admit that it was hot but he saw that she wore a decently short and light nightgown.

He saw that she was burning up as she worked the stoves to prepare dinner and went to help her, hesitant.

"Rima, why don't you get the plates from the sink? I'll do this," he said, taking the wooden spoon from her hand and cooking the food. She watched him for a second then did as he said. It wasn't a direct order but she did it anyway.

"Why? Is there something wrong with my method of cooking?" she asked, looking down and rinsing off the dishes.

"No. You just looked a little red. That's all," he said, also avoiding her gaze. He had a taste of the fried rice he was making.

"Done," he muttered, turning off the heat. He looked over to Rima who looked at him, still a little hot.

"Dinner is finished?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, smiling nervously at her. Her gaze was unnerving as it usually was the few hours.

"Good…" she murmured. He eyed her for a second but before his mind could process it she was on the tip of her toes and licking a grain of rice that was on his face.

"Wh-What-?" was Nagihiko's first reaction to it but he was then cut off by a sudden kiss by her and they fell to the ground.

It was hot, and there was a hint of need in it. He wasn't sure which party it was from but he knew that he was hungry for something. His insides were bursting with want but his mentality was making him confused. Rima continued her attack on his mouth and slid her tongue in his mouth, surprising him.

"_Did she learn this from TV too?" _his mind yelled as he regretfully enjoyed it.

She travelled down to his chest, her hands placed on his rapidly beating heart. She could feel it and he blushed deeper.

"I-…I want Master…I want Nagihiko…" she said, placing his hand over her heart then over her small chest. Nagihiko blushed deeper than the blush he had.

"Ri-Rima…" he stuttered. He pushed her away, much to her confusion.

"But it is my duty to tend to your every need. Do you not want this?" she asked, tugging at the collar of her gown, showing more of the pale skin Nagihiko salivated over. He dove for it and they were repositioned so that he was on top of her. He kissed her this time, his body on auto-pilot. He then made nips down her neck, then down the top of her chest. Her shoulders tensed and she cringed, not knowing how to feel about his ravenous hunger for her doll-like body. It was her reaction that made him stop. His breathing hitched as he realized what he did and jumped away.

"I'm so sorry. Excuse me," he rushed, walking quickly to his room and went into the bathroom, locking the door. He turned on cold water for the shower and walked in, fully clothed. He sat on the floor of the shower, feeling steam protruding from his heated skin. He gave a choked gasp he held in and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What is wrong with me?" he muttered.

**xxx**

Rima laid there on the floor a moment, trying to comprehend what happened.

"_H-His reaction…It's like how that woman said…"_

It was the one she feared. He was attached to her earthly self. She didn't want that. It would make it harder for her…Much harder. And would be harder for him too…

She stood up and brushed herself off. As she turned, she spotted what was supposed to be their evening meal. She took the wooden spoon and ate a bit of it. A flash of Nagihiko using the same spoon to try some of the rice appeared and she dropped it instantly.

"I'm going to have to leave earlier to escape this…" she said slowly. She walked into her master's room and went up to her attic to collect her belongings. Her clothes all fit in the bag perfectly. As for the rest of the room…it could do with the remaining things in there. The wardrobe, the bed, the crate and candle…

She went back down to the room and noticed Nagihiko wasn't out of the bathroom. She smiled sadly and dragged her trunk to the lounge. She left a goodbye token on Nagihiko's desk and left the area.

"_Goodbye Master Nagihiko…" _she thought, her mental voice being as monotonous as she was his first order…

**xxx**

"Dammit! She wasn't supposed to leave the house!" a female screeched.

"That damn fox is going to get her now…" a young male muttered.

"All our work will be for nothing!" the woman wailed.

"I blame you Lust," the second said.

"Shut up Pride," the first retorted, "She was just supposed to reveal more of her heart! Not this!"

"And look what happened!" the male snapped back.

"The both of you shut up!"

Silence.

The leader sighed.

"Hurry up and catch that doll. Before that damned Death God does," they ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two said in unison. With that, each left their own way.

* * *

><p><strong>~ * To Be Continued * ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS A LONG AN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* I did a shizzton of research to see if this was a real word. I was _that_ unsure of it. It didn't have any spelling errors from Word Doc so it should be alright. I already know brunette is the female one for a brown-haired person and I didn't want the manly Kukai to look feminine. ;P Well, I say this; it is a real word. Researched, confirmed and used. :D XD

** So, 500 yen is equal to about $6USD. It's also the same for AUD. Over here in Australia, manga costs about $15-$20 each. If we take that into account (and the closeness between AUD and USD), we can assume that a manga [here] would cost around 1,300 yen. Now I don't know how much manga is in Japan (I assume way cheaper since it is printed and published there originally) so I cut the price down to about $7 which is why it is 600 yen. Someone correct me if I'm wrong please. :3

(Research, research, research. =.= *sigh*)

**About the (uber) lateness of the chapter -  
>I can't keep promises for shizznuggets, can I? =.= Well, at least you get your chapter. <strong>

**I've had a bit of writers block since I set myself a goal time for you…and it was terrible. I have re-written this chapter to accommodate what I had in mind about 10-20 times. It may seem little, but imagine writing a chapter of 2,000-3,500 words only to scrap it. It is **_**painful**_**. *shivers***

**Plus, Maria (my laptop) got the blue screen of death so I couldn't do shizz on my laptop. :/ That went on for a while and I was dying without her. TT^TT**

**Oh, and the internet connection went down coz the bill was payed late and they wanted it payed in FULL. Fuckin tards. : So yes, very late update. But in comparison to the finished date, it's good I guess …**

**About the Chapter::::  
>SO! Kukai knows something *shifty eyes*…Hmm… ;DDD hehehehehehe. The lime wasn't as spicy (this is where you laugh. ;P XDDD) as I wanted it to be,…It wasn't even lime! XC Any more editing and you'd guys would kill me for a yearlong no-chapter streak for this story. =.= XDDD Rima IS LEAVING! DDDDD: What's gonna happen I wonder. ;))) The Cardinal Sins are joining the ranks too. *more shifty eyes* IT'S A TRAP! :D XDDDD Well, that's all I'm summarizing. ;X<strong>

_**Usual notes -  
>If there are any grammatical issues or any spelling mistakes in the chapter, please notify me so I can fix it up. Even any plot holes you have noticed. I would like to see some feedback on my writing since that is the industry I plan on going into when I finish school. :)<strong>_

**Thanks and bye. This is The Joker signing off and out.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Thursday 1<strong>**st****, December, 2011. Approx: 5:20pm  
>Publish Date: Friday 9th, December, 2011.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>251/12: Structural change to all chapters of all stories.****

* * *

><p>Another authors note! Check out my poll! I'll still be posting a new story though. Look out for it! ;) XD NOW laters!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Master ****Favors**** Flowers  
>- The Joker<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>"I am just a doll. I do my master's bidding. I am his slave. I am his but he will never be mine. He favors flowers…" – Mashiro Rima. (AUOC/Rimahiko)

**Rating:**  
>T<p>

**Word Count:**  
>1,466<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ .: Chapter 7 :. ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Rima ran. She ran as fast as she could, dragging her luggage behind her. Bright lights blinded her but she still kept at it. She needed to get out of Seiyo otherwise her duty to serve and protect each of her masters would be for naught. That was the role given to her by the cruel hand of fate…And the day she was to leave this world was the day that a master would arouse her supposed non-existent feelings. That is the curse placed on her and her masters.<p>

She stopped outside the park, feeling as though she was being tailed. There was an abnormal; shadow behind her and she kept her guard up, running forward cautiously.

"_Smart girl…Placing a spirit barrier over your soul, allowing your body free movement…Well then-,"_

The blonde felt a tremendous force weigh her down and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. Tears welled up in her eyes as pain shot through her. It made her choke and she coughed, not saliva and not blood, but a silvery substance. Her eyes widened at the sight and she glared at the attacker.

"Rima Mashiro, the name given to you at your rebirth thirteen years ago…" the person muttered.

Moonlight shone on the figure, only allowing their silhouette to be seen. Silver blades on a glove were donned, making the person appear as though they had claws. The attire was black and silver; a high-collared trench-coat vest, short shorts and boots. Their hair was spiky and short and arranged messily with long bits draping the person's shoulders. Gold eyes glowered in the dark…

"As a representative of the Death Order, Death God 369, I'm here to take your soul!" they said authoritatively as they pounced after Rima.

"That's…" she muttered darkly as a dark aura took over and her eyes glowed bright silver, "Not going to happen!"

A pulse wave was felt and the battle began.

**xxx**

The shower was turned off and the Master walked out into his room, still dripping wet.

"Rima!" he called. He sighed, turning red in embarrassment. He was still angry with himself and he would understand if she was angry with him too. He was out of line, even if his hormones where in control of him.

He went up to the attic slowly. He didn't want to startle her with a sudden appearance, but he was apprehensive about his visit into her own territory. His hand reached up and rapped on the floor. With no answer, he peeked over the top. His eyes grew and he jumped down from the stairs, grabbed a coat and left out the door.

"_Rima, where are you?"_

**xxx  
><strong>

Explosions resounded in a large area surrounded by a spiritual barrier. Normal humans passed by not even knowing of what skirmish was happening within its invisible walls.

"You already know your time is up! Why fight?" the unknown attacker said, clawing their way forward.

"I'd rather lose my essence than be reborn again!" Rima answered, stepping back with each thrust.

Clashes of metal and spiritual energy continued with sharp sounds ringing within each of their ears.

"Why? It is your duty as a Doll!"

This made both stop. Rima understood her position as a Doll. It was part of her contract after being found as a wondering soul. But too long has she continued her way of life. Too long has she been reborn only to lose some of her precious memories. And too recently has she regained new ones of a Master worthy to be remembered after her death.

"I can't…" she said, tears running down her cheeks. The Death God's eyes sharpened.

"You were afraid to pass on, and so your contract with us began…" 369 began. "For your Masters' lengthened lives, you would pay with half of your life for eternity, So that way, you could live as long as them…Is what I was briefed."

"Then you should understand through that information that I want and need to live with this Master," Rima said, looking up and taking a deep breath. Energy surrounded her as she tried to hold onto the last of her half-life.

"Sorry Doll. Orders are orders."

The Death God rushed up to the girl, claw-blades at the ready. They raised their hand to strike…

"Rima!"

Said girl raised her head with wide eyes.

"Nagihiko?" she gasped. On her knees she shouted out to him with all the power she could get out of her weakened self.

**xxx**

"Nagihiko!"

"Rima?"

Nagihiko had called and called for his loyal serf but only then did he get a reply.

"Rima! Where are you?" he yelled. His hair wet with his recent shower and the perspiration of his quest to search for his maiden.

"Nagihiko!" she called again. He did a double take, facing the park.

"Rima!" he shouted, bolting towards the voice's direction. He could care less if his health would deteriorate from exhaustion then and there. All he wanted was to see her again.

He didn't get into the park.

The barrier separating the outside world from the space inside was still up.

"Ri-Rima!" he said, struggling to get in. He reached out, trying to push his arms through.

"Nagihiko? Nagihiko!"

"Rima! I don't know what's going on, but I order you to come back!" he said, looking down towards the ground, tears threatening to fall.

"Nagihiko…"

"Do you hear that, Rima? I order you to come back home…with me," he said, a small, sad smile on his lips. "I understand if you don't want t-."

"Your orders are my duty, Nagihiko," she said, having her own small smile.

Nagihiko gave a choked gasp and tried to push through, forcing his fist in first.

"Just hold on Rima. I'll make it to you and apologize in person!" he muttered to himself. With his muscles tensed and his face scrunched up in concentration, he slowly moved on…

**xxx**

Rima turned to her opponent. "You heard my Master. I have to return. It is my duty as a Doll after all."

The Death God scowled, blades still ready to reap.

"Orders are orders, right, Doll?" they said, smirking…sadly? The Doll nodded, still weak but strong enough to attempt to carry out her order.

"Yes…" she answered, staring at her hands. She had no choice but to kill the Death God. Leaving them 'alive' would only be a pain in the future. She didn't want another one showing up to reap her soul.

369 launched forward, swinging the claw-blades they held from side to side, going for Rima's torso. Rima dodged and slapped her assaulter's face with the back of her hand. The Death God was blown back from such a strong force, rolling across the ground several metres away from Rima.

"Dammit!" they cursed, wiping blood from their chin. "You'll pay for that!"

Finally the attacker had the eyes to kill. One hit and an excruciatingly long amount of capture-time was all it took to get this person ticked off. Although Rima couldn't exactly blame them. She had been playing a game of cat and mouse knowing her own duty and the Death God's. It would be normal to get angry after wasting such a ridiculous amount of time on something such as this.

"I'm supposed to bring you in alive…but I guess as long as your soul is intact, it won't matter," they said, chuckling darkly.

"Rima!" Nagihiko cried as he pushed through the barrier and finally breaking in, running towards worriedly towards her.

"Stay out of this area!" she yelled back. The Death God's eyes widened and put their hood up.

"_Shit! _He's_ the master! I wasn't told this!" _they thought desperately.

"This is none of your business, _Master_," they spoke, gold eyes glaring from beneath their hood.

"If she is my-," Nagihiko choked, "_slave,_ then it sure as hell is!"

"I'm not authorized to kill living beings with a length of time as long as yours, but I can shorten it. Don't make me do something unnecessary!" the person threatened, claws pointed towards him.

"I think not, Fox!"

Another hooded figure joined the fray, a golden sword at the ready.

"Keep out of this Prince! This isn't in your jurisdiction!"

"This person is a member of my school. I think that is enough to be considered in my jurisdiction, don't you think?" he retorted.

"W-Wait! Wh-Who…?" Nagihiko exclaimed before dropping to his knees and coughing.

"I'm sorry mister, but this is for your own good," a smaller hooded figure said softly from behind him, pinching a nerve and making him fall unconscious. He heard some yelling and fighting. A few flashes of light hit his drooping eye lids as well.

All was blank after that.

No noises.

No hooded ones.

No weapons.

…

And no Rima.

* * *

><p><strong>~ * To Be Continued * ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Just to sum up this chapter…<p>

- ACTION! :D ~_~ Hihii…it sucks. -_- I know. It was too fast, too short, and too…everywhere. -_- *sigh*

**- We find out a lil bit more about Rima. …a very small bit. XD I use these little facts to help me keep up to date with my writing. I sometimes try and add in a random fact about the character to find out it conflicts with something I said earlier. XD Keep an eye out for those facts because they become something MEGASUPERHUGEIMPORTANT! \('^')/**

**- Can you guess who the Death God is? ;DDDD And what is the significance with a 'fox' and '369'? ;P**

- Is the hooded prince Kukai or Tadase? It could be either. ;P Keep on guessin peepz. ;D

**- And the ending. Oh the ending made **_**me **_**the author somewhat worried and kind of disappointed. But! It will probably get better in the next chapter. This season is coming to an end in about 5 or a few more chapters depending on length. I know it's too early to say, but I can't wait for season 2! XD (yes, I'm referring to them as episodes and seasons. e_e I can't refer to them as chapters can I? :P)**

**Happy New Year Guys. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if something's wrong in it too please. :3 Vote on my poll too! Latez! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>(Finished: Sunday 1st, January 2012. Approx: 12:50am<br>Publish Date: Sunday 1st, January, 2012.)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>251/12: Structural change to all chapters of all stories.****


End file.
